Transformers: ReAnimated
by LanceOllieFrie
Summary: 5 Stellar-Cycles Since "Endgame", Optimus suddenly gets visions of "Primus" and the future of Cybertron. Meanwhile, Megatron escapes from Prison and forms an alliance with Unicorn who holds the secret to "Dark Energon." The coming battle will change everything forever. A new age has begun. L. O. Freidom returns with a new name and a new story.


"Optimus Prime...Optimus Prime...Optimus Prime..."

That name has never left Megatron's mind. Not since the said Autobot defeated him and threw him in jail along with his fellow Decepticons. After his sentence to Trypticon with no possibility of parole, he begins to contemplate what to do when he encounters Optimus Prime. Tear him a new Servo, gouge his optics and sever his metallic tongue, so many ideas stir in Megatron's darkening imagination like an angry bee hive ready to attack anything that gets in their way. But Megatron isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Right now, he is in captivity in the most secure cells primarily made for him. Locked clamps restrain his wrists and ankles, surround his torso and gripping his neck tightly, prevent any kind of motion and keeping the Decepticon leader in place. The only movement he makes is his vocal processor uttering his enemy's name over and over obsessively.

"Optimus Prime….Optimus Prime…..Optimus….Prime….."

Megatron grew to despise Optimus for being a thorn in his side so many times. He reflexed for the first time he met him. They were in space so many stellar cycles ago, when Starscream betrayed him by placing a bomb on him when he boarded the ship. That resulted in Megatron and the Autobots crashing into the planet Earth setting the course of events we know today.

Megatron has found a formidable enemy, a mech worthy of himself. The perfect rival.

He cannot wait to escape to exact his revenge. Despite the restraints, the security of his cell and so many Autobot prison guards keeping guard outside his cell, Megatron could escape anytime with no broken sweat. Nothing can keep this monster down.

But today is different.

Outside Megatron hears screams, slashing of metal and guns blazing originating from the cell's door. The screams dissipated to a lonely cry for help until it was cut off by the same blade that penetrated door in the process. Energon oozed from the whole. The blade retracted into the hole.

"Open the doors."

The doors open and shadowed figures come in, surrounding Megatron still locked up. One of the figures approaches the Decepticon leader appearing into the light, revealing his features and nefarious smile.

"Lord Megatron." His voice boomed with power and authority, and he smiled with enjoyment as he continued to look up at Megatron. "I am Cyclonus, and I'm here to rescue you!"

"A pointless brigade." Megatron bluntly replied. "I could've escaped here if I wanted to. I do not need your help."

"You are right." Cyclonus continued. "It's your help we need. I come from a sanction of Decepticons unknown to the Autobot suppressors. A plan is in place for taking Cybertron and everything within. And we are in need of your leadership."

"Why should I help you?" Megatron questioned him with skepticism. "I don't even know who you are, or what you are all about."

"We serve our own master, an ancient being of great destructive power. With his gifts, you will exact your revenge on the Autobots, especially the one called Optimus Prime."

Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime. The name alone was a good enough reason to break free of captivity effortlessly. Megatron lands on his feet and stood before his new ally who gives him back his arm cannon.

"After you, my lord." Cyclonus walked aside and Megatron walked out of his cell with new soldiers following him behind.

Megatron looked around him and he sees a breakout commencing with more Decepticons leaving their cells creating a violent riot. Most of them attack any Autobot Guards, throwing them over the rails and tearing their limbs from their sockets. Megatron loved it. The sight of an Autobot being torn apart brings a smile to his face.

"I see you've planned ahead with a breakout."

"The more we have, the better chance we have dissolving this embarrassment of the Cybertronian government."

"Where is your ship?"

"You're standing in it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am." Cyclonus pulls out a dark shard of powerful energy and held it in his hand. Megatron is amazed and shocked to see something like this in his possession. That's because he knows what it is. It's supposed to be nothing more than a legend, a shred of Cybertronian myth forgotten by time. And yet it's here before him glowing bright and purple.

"How-How can this be? I've heard the stories and read the legends. How did you?"

"My master is the legend that time forgot, Megatron. Now prepare."

Cyclonus walks to the center of the prison and bends down holding the shard him his hand. Cyclonus lifts the shard in the air and pierced the ground with enough force to crack the ground. The shard then corrupts the floors and the walls, reaching to the many levels of the prison. The walls begin to transform and shift around the Autobots and Decepticons. It caused them to fall over as the ground beneath them shook and morph from the dark energy of the shard.

Outside, the prison itself begins to change. The building lifts off from the ground into the skies of Cybertron, transforming in the process. The metals and foundation of Trypticon turned into the hull and a pair of wings. Thrusters emerged from behind, igniting a fire that carried Trypticon into the sky.

Trypticon has become a spaceship large enough to carry all the imprisoned Decepticons into space.

Megatron loves this. Intrigued and amazed by what the shard has done. He could taste his revenge already. As the ship carries him and his Decepticons to somewhere far away from Cybertron, Megatron laughs manically. He cannot wait for what is next.

"I am coming for you, Optimus Prime." Shouted Megatron. "This is the beginning of the end."


End file.
